The object of this study is to define specific pathophysiological mechanisms causing menstrual cycle alterations in exercising women. A prospective evaluation of an 18-month progressive endurance running program and its relationship to the menstrual cycle will be pursued to relate chronic endocrine changes to intensities, duration and quantities of exercise.